<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or T(h)reat by luzifersgeliebte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754511">Trick or T(h)reat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzifersgeliebte/pseuds/luzifersgeliebte'>luzifersgeliebte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crime Fighting, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzifersgeliebte/pseuds/luzifersgeliebte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a casual Halloween for JD and his clique until suddenly, everything changed. He finds himself confronted with the abduction of one of his dearest friends but fortunately, he's not alone on the quest. Will they be able to solve the Halloween mystery before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Espinosa Turk/Christopher Turk, Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hangman, oh Hangman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontDrinkScotch/gifts">YouDontDrinkScotch</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy spooky month everyone. Of course, this time of the year is perfect for a Halloween fanfiction, including costumes, candy and... Crime? Well, let's find out what our favorite pairing, JDox, is up to...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only four weeks left and then Turk and JD would finally be able to present his costume idea to the rest of the group. Turk and he'd been working on it for over six months, they had bought a sewing machine and binge watched videos about "How To Sew For Beginners 101". Both were sure that it would be the best Halloween costume in the whole history of Halloween costumes. </p><p>It was the final stage of the preparation and it took them two days to set up all of the fabric, cut it in the right form and sew it together. The most exhausting thing about the process had been the decision making. A lot of costume options were discussed, first they thought about a Harry Potter / Hogwarts inspired thing. Then they thought Ghostbusters would be cool. Finally, they chose Samael, aka Satan, and Archangel Michael. JD insisted on being Satan because he'd look extremely good in red and Turk had agreed because "white is a way better color for him than red". </p><p> </p><p>Three more weeks to go. Turk and JD were standing in JD's apartment, watching themselves in the mirror. "Oh my God! We look so good! Look at my wings!" the angel exclaimed excitedly, turning around in circles a few times. "We did so good. Wow. I'd be a wonderful angel." He said, facing JD again. "And you, wow. I mean, really, wow. If Satan actually looks like that, I understand why some people still worship him." "Hmmm, Brown Bear. We really nailed this, you can't tell we crafted the costumes ourselves. They look so good, especially on us," JD says, adjusting one of his horns. "What do you think, will Carla and Ellliot like it?" "Literally Hell yeah!" </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks left. They were at work, in the cafeteria, planning the Halloween celebrations. "We could do it at my place, maybe meet at the bar first, reserve some tables and then, after a few drinks, move places." "Bambi, that's a good idea. I'd love to show off my costume first before we go hide in your apartment," Carla winked at Turk, who just wiggled his eyebrows as a response. "I'm always in for showing my baby to the world." Elliot rolled her eyes and shot JD a look, grimacing. Disgusting. JD smiled sympathetically at her. "I already decorated my flat, I found dozens of cute little pumpkins at the supermarket and they were on sale so I thought… Why not carve them and put them up." "Oh, Bambi. You're so adorable." "Who else is coming?" Turk wondered and then stuffed 10 fries at once in his mouth. "Ew, baby. How do you even chew them." "Lik tht," he smacked and chewed very noisly, little pieces of fries flying in his wife's direction. She protectively shielded her face with her hands. "Very appealing. Anyways, I thought we could ask all of our colleagues to come. We could just put a little poster on the bulletin boards. I could ask Dr. Cox to come. Would that be okay with you, Bambi?" JD nodded, happy that they'd be able to show so many people their self-made costumes. And maybe, with a bit of luck, to see Dr. Cox out of work. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Carla did some paperwork and chatted with one of her colleagues. "Hey, Carla. Did you guys put up that horribly designed poster for a probably equally awful Halloween party?" It was Dr. Cox who leant over the counter and took Carla's coffee cup, only to take a small sip and then grimace in disgust. "Is that coffee or water you're drinking there, sweetheart?" "Before you come here and criticize my poster and coffee choice, you could at least say hello." "Hello, Carla." "Better. Hi. So, firstly, I don't want to overdo it with coffee because I don't want to be awake the whole night, secondly, yes, we're hosting a Halloween party. You could come, if you want to?" "Sure sounds like fun, a lot of dressed up girls and boys collecting sweets, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Friday evening." "JD will be there as well and he sewed his costume himself. I'm sure you don't wanna miss what he looks like, especially after what Turk told me about it." "And what would that be, huh? Does he shoot himself in the head with a real gun so that his fake blood will be covered by some real blood? Because that, Carla, would indeed be a reason for me to show up." "Don't do that tough guy act with me. Turk said he'd be shirtless, so…" Carla was practically whispering and gave the doctor a knowing look. One of his eyebrows shot up at that information. "And what should I wear, huh? Is my angry face spooky enough for your little gathering?" "You could come as an angel." "Oh no, no, no. What makes you think I'd wear that?" "It's hilarious. Jordan could come as the devil." "You realize we've been separated for years now, I wouldn't do a couples costume with her." "Don't be such a bore, Dr. Cox. I know you like him more than you want to admit. I'll pay for your drinks when you show up." "We'll see," the angry doctor took a patient's file and headed off. Carla knew; that basically meant 'yes'. </p><p>Halloween eventually arrived. For JD, that meant all of their work would finally pay off. Given the fact that he'd have to go shirtless to the party, he had decided that his little belly would have to go. After five months of training, the approach of a six pack graced his belly. And that only for one evening, he thought whilst he caressed his own stomach. Secretly, he was hoping for his favorite doctor to be there, too. It's not that he had a crush on him. Maybe yes. A little. With my new trained body, he'd have no more reason to call me Carol, JD grinned. "Are you ready, Samael?" Turk peaked into the room, already fully dressed. "Yup, Michael. Ready to go!" JD was wearing a pair of bordeaux red flares ("to accentuate his butt") and an equally colored suit coat, combined with black Dr. Martens. He also had a devil's tail, made out of felt, attached to his back, plus two little horns (on hair clips, he was a very creative guy) on his head. Turk wore a completely white suite, vest and tie also white. He had bought huge angel wings online and only fit sideways through the door frame. "We will be the best looking guys tonight."</p><p>JD and Carla had agreed to go ahead because Turk would pick up Elliot and Keith with their car. At the bar, Kelso, Ted, the Todd, Danny and Jordan were already ordering drinks, and of course, all of them were wearing costumes. The place was decorated very nicely, a few fake spider webs hanging from the ceiling, spiders included. Some lighted pumpkins here and there, a skeleton, a zombie figure with a missing hand. Awesome. To JD's displeasure, Jordan also chose to come dressed as the devil but he was sure that her costume looked less expensive and time-consuming than his. "Nice horns, DJ," Jordan greeted him, flipping her finger against one of it. "Ow," JD exclaimed and put it back in place. "Yeah, yours also looks very fitting." "Oh, you're so bold, little girl. Finally standing up to the grumpy old lady?" Before they could attack each other, Carla chimed in, giving Jordan an evil eye, "You're just jealous he's looking hotter than you in his outfit and that he's stealing your show, Lucifer. But thanks that you came, anyways." The rest of the lot was dressed very diversely. The Todd and Ted chose to go as wizards from Hogwarts ("phew, glad we didn't do that", JD would later tell Turk), Kelso was dressed up as a cowboy and Danny looked like a mixture of a creepy puppet and a clown. "You all look great, really. Thanks for being here," JD said, offering Jordan a smile. "It's a pleasure, DJ. We're sisters tonight." She offered JD a hug with a devilish grin on her face. "Oh, you know I can't say no to a hug…" He leans in to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He feels her breath on his ear as she says, "Watch out, darling. Perry has a weakness for demons." And with that, freed herself from his grip. "Let's get this party started," she practically squealed. JD felt a tiny butterfly in his stomach. </p><p>"Wow, where are they? They were supposed to be here an hour ago. Elliot probably couldn't decide on an outfit to wear." JD drank the rest of his first appletini and sighed. "My outfit just doesn't give out the same message without Turk!" "I don't know, Bambi. Maybe go outside, take a look?" Carla handed him another drink and sent him outside. Other costumed people already gathered around the bar, trying to order a drink. Their group had been given a quieter table by the side so JD had to fight his way through sexy zombie nurses and Freddy Krugers to get to the door. When he stepped outside, it was already dark and then, finally, he spotted an angel. He stood with his back to him and JD viewed it as the perfect chance for a surprise Eagle. "Oh, Michael! EAAAAAAAAAAGLE!" he shouted and ran towards the other. With a graceful jump, he landed on the angel's back, legs squished beneath the wings. The other did catch him and ran a few meters. "Oh, Newbie. That was a mistake." JD, dumbfounded, only clung more tightly to not-really-Turk. "Wait what?" he cried out when the other spun around and threw him off. JD landed on his butt and eventually realized who he had just Eagled. "Ouch, Dr. Cox. What are you doing here?" he asked and stood up, stroking his aching bum. "I don't know, Carol? Maybe I'll guide some poor herders to Bethlehem?" Only then JD noticed that Dr. Cox was dressed up as an angel. A white suit. Wings. Just like Turk. "Oh," he mouthed. "That makes sense." "What does?" Dr. Cox eyed his protégé with condemnation. "Oh my God. Oh my father, I should say. Have you been working out, Janice? Don't tell me you drew this on your body with some of your makeup?" he made a step towards JD and touched his belly. Not exactly sure how to react, JD let him proceed and felt a wave of pride flow through him. "Yup. I'm glad it's so visible." Cox became aware of what he was doing. As if he had burnt himself, he pulled his hand away from the devil. "However, did you step into Jordan's skin or why on earth are you in a smoking hot Satan costume while I am, obviously, your much nicer counterpart?" "I made this costume myself, we worked 6 months on it! How was I supposed to know you'd show up as an angel, just like Turk. And…" JD had a light blush on his cheeks then, "you think I look hot?" "I never mentioned anything about that, kid. So Gandhi will look like me but less handsome? Why again did I let Carla persuade me to wear this?" "I think it suits you," JD's voice was very low, almost a whisper. "Good for you, Mariana. Enjoy it while it lasts." With a bump in the shoulder, his angelic mentor left him alone on the footway. What he didn't see: A goofy grin on Dr. Cox's face. Minutes later, Turk, Elliot and Keith finally showed up. Elliot and Keith were dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. "What took you so long?" "Mr. and especially Mrs. Paler-Than-Usual had to redo their makeup three times. Three." "Shh. Hi, JD," Elliot gave him a peck on the cheek. She shoved Keith in his direction. "Hi, JD," he, obviously uncomfortable, offered his hand to JD, who shook it overly enthusiastically. "Hey. Finally an outfit that suits you." "Leave it, JD." Elliot promptly stepped between the two wranglers, "I'm freezing. How the Hell, literally, do you bear with it, Satan?" "I'm smoking hot, ask Dr. Cox." "What?" his friends ask in a choir. "Nothing. Let's get going or the others will be completely drunk." </p><p>Back inside, it was even more crowded than before. "Why again did we choose this place?" JD came back to their table with more beers for the group. Half of them nearly spilled over as a guy tried to squish himself through the crowd. With a groan, JD sat down next to his winged buddy. "Dude, your wings are so in the way." "Don't be jealous, Samael. Father will soon give you yours back." "Oh God, go take a room." The moodiest angel of them all said from the other side of the table. "Perry, you're grumpier than usual. What's going on? Are you not enjoying this?" Carla scooped one of the beers in his direction. He took it and downed it in one go. "My ex wife is currently bewitching an approximately 15 years younger guy only a few feet from me, The Toddster keeps plugging feathers from my wings, again, smart-ass, stop it or I will lo-hose my temper," Dr. Cox spat in Todd's direction whom he caught in the act of plugging again. "Sorry, so tempting. They'd look great on my thong. THONG-FIVE?" He looked at the others. Danny sacrificed herself and gave him the high five. "Oh yeah." On the edge of losing his temper, Perry continued, "and Bobbo here orders beer after beer instead of getting us some finer drinks." "Perry, if you want something else, go order it yourself." "If you want something else blahblahblah," Cox imitated his former boss. Kelso just laughed about Perry's bad mood, "It's good to know some things never change. You still sabotage every piece of happiness for yourself." "Hey, Bambi. Want to change seats with me? I want to sit next to my baby for a while." Dr. Cox shot her a look, knowing exactly what she was up to. "Are you seriously trying to-," he whispered but JD was already next to him. "Your wings are worse than Turk's. So, what were you saying?" JD had to yell because it became louder and louder in the bar and even their quiet spot couldn't block off the noise. "Nothing for your ears, Newbie. You still want to drink this?" he pointed at JD's beer. "Serve yourself, Dr. Cox. I don't like it." "Fantastic," his mentor said sarcastically. JD's other friends, as well as Kelso, had separated into smaller groups. Turk and Carla were clinging to each other, Danny, Kelso, Ted and Todd were trying to build a coaster house. Elliot and her dumbdumb were on the dance floor. Jordan was nowhere to be seen. "So, are you planning on ordering two drinks for us or what?" Dr. Cox broke the silence between the two of them. Taken aback by the sudden question, he didn't immediately react so Dr. Cox repeated his demand, "Newbie, do you want a drink?" "Yeah, sure. An appletini would be great." "You're such a girl. Wait outside for me, I'll go get the drinks." He slipped out of the seat and made his way to the exit. The others were occupied enough to not notice their disappearance. "Ugh." Again, sexy bloody nurses everywhere. Outside, he was greeted by a smoke cloud. He coughed and walked a bit further away from the entrance. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. "Hey, Lucifer. You want a cigarette?" It was the guy who had caused the cloud. "No, I don't smoke." "It's a shame, " he said and lingered over the brunet, his grin bared his yellow and black teeth. "What about a shotgun kiss, sexy?" "Back off, walking ashtray." Dr. Cox's voice suddenly rang through the air, his usual blue eyes dark with anger. To JD, he looked like a total badass. Despite the angel wings, the white suit made him look like a super villain. In his stomach, there was a whirlwind of butterflies. When the smoker didn't obey, Cox barked, "I said back off, idiot!" Thereon, he finally disappeared into the bar. Perry's hands were empty. "No drinks?" "Sorry, Lucy, it was so crowded, I couldn't get through." "It's alright. I'm cold, anyways. We shouldn't stay out for too long." Dr. Cox stepped closer to JD, cornering him. "You should close that cute little jacket of yours, then," he said smoothly. He buttoned the jacket up. "Newbie, I gotta be honest. The prospect of having your naked torso in front of me all evening makes me mad. It makes. Me. So. Crazy. I can't put it into words. It's already a torture to see your butt in those flattering pants but having your naked skin presented on a golden plate makes me lose my last bit of self control-" but before Dr. Cox could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a pull on his coat, then JD's lips on his own. In confusion, he pushed his protégé away, trying to understand. JD thought he'd overstepped the line. "I'm sorry, Perry. I thought you just said you liked me, too. In your weird kinda wa-" "Yes, Newbie. I want this. I've wanted this since day one. God. Kiss me again, Lucifer." Their mouths clashed, Dr. Cox held onto JD's jacket to not lose his mind. "Newbie, I've been waiting so long for this," he panted, parting their lips for a moment. "Shh, my angel. I'm here to convert you to the dark side." Cox, who eventually let go of the coat, grabbed the other by his waist and softly pulled him closer, much closer. JD's lips were on his again, he involved him in a steamy kiss. Their tongues were dancing. JD felt a bulge against his thigh. He smirked at his mentor, who couldn't help but groan with lust. His protégé's eyes were sparkling, his lips full and red from the kisses. He'd never seen someone as beautiful as him. "Don't look at me like that, Newbie. It makes it worse." He made an indication towards his lap. "You caused it, so you should take care of it. But not here, not now. I want this to be… Special…" since he was usually not the type of person for anything romantic, that confession made him clearly uncomfortable. JD gave him another kiss, softer this time. He placed another on the older doctor's cheeks, delicate and sweet. "Is that a promise, Dr. Cox?" JD played all innocent, a faint blush on his cheek. But he knew exactly that Perry had meant it. He also knew precisely how to take care of him. "Promise, princess. Let me just calm down for a bit and then we can go back to the others before Carla starts spreading rumors."JD leaned in for another kiss when Carla stormed outside. Her face was flooded with tears. "It's… it's Turk…" her voice was trembling, she could barely stand on her own. Dr. Cox rushed to her and stabilized her, an arm around her shoulders. "What? What's going on, Carla?" "JD. I, I'm.. He went to the bathroom and then… Then he didn't come back. JD, he's gone. Disappeared. His phone is dead. I.. I don't know what to do…" Carla collapsed into Perry's arms as she cried, he held her tight. "It's okay. Carla. Do you have an idea what could have happened…?" "He… He had a patient, a very rude one, he was furious about a scar on his face after his operation. He had threatened to hurt him… us…, he said he'd get his revenge… oh no, we have to go to Izzy…" Carla wanted to tear away from Perry but he didn't let her. "We're going to help you, Carla. Stay calm, please…" JD, meanwhile, had called the police. "Guys. They're not helping us. The police didn't believe me, they claimed it was a Halloween trick. They had dozens of similar calls today." Carla sobbed. Perry caressed her back. </p><p>"I guess we'll have to solve this crime ourselves, Newbie. Let's get her home first."</p><p> </p><p>After bringing Carla home, Perry and JD were alone at Cox's apartment. The rest of their friends decided to go looking for Turk at the hospital and other likely places for him to be at. They had fetched the patient's file from the clinic and were sitting by the kitchen table, still in their costumes. "Well then, Newbie. Guess we know where to go look for him first." Dr. Cox took the files and then JD's hand and strode to the door. "Let's find Turk…" JD's phone made them stop midway with it's shrill chime. "What if…?" JD couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Turk's number light up on the screen. A new message. A picture. Turk, injured, a serious wound on his face. And next to him, a masked hangman. The message said <em>"Come and find me." </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I don't really know how I came up with it. Sorry, Turk! But detective Cox and Dorian are on their way. :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Achilles Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perry and JD have to find a way to save their friend Turk. Although they have a lead at hand, there seems to be something odd going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Mid-Spooktober everyone. Here is the next spoooohoopy chapter of Trick or Threat. I have mixed feelings about it but... anyways: Get yourself a snack and a blanket and enjoy! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JD and his mentor made a plan about how to save their friend. The first part included asking the others if they had any clue about Turk's possible whereabouts. They were back at the bar and had started the investigations where the crime happened. Whilst the younger doctor was preoccupied with the interrogations, Dr. Cox spent the time tracking the surgeon's phone. Thanks to technological development, it was as easy as ordering a bottle of scotch. </span>
  <span>"Newbie, come here," he commanded. JD sat at a table further away from Dr. Cox and had, at that moment, a young couple in front of him. He gave his companion a short wave and mouthed "just a minute" but was surprised by Dr. Cox who brought his laptop over to the table. "Look. I found his phone." He indicated that the "find your phone" service had indeed found a lead. JD jumped from his chair and almost tripped over. Dr. Cox steadied him with a hand on his back, "Calm, Miss Holmes. Let's go track down the phone." JD thanked the others for coming and helping them out, then they took their leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A trash can," JD pointed out, a little out of breath. To get to the fishing harbor, they had taken the car at first but at one point, there was a "passing prohibited" sign so they decided to jog their way to the pointed place. They stopped in front of an old building. “Yes. A trashcan.” Dr. Cox eyed the object in front of him. He let out an annoyed groan. “We should have expected this - why would he lead us directly to him?” But his younger partner was already climbing onto the dumpster, not listening to his complaints. “Turk? Cocoa Bear? Are you here somewhere?” “Yes, princess, he’s definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of those things.” He shook his head disapprovingly and mumbled something close to “you look ridiculous with your devil tail sticking out of a trash can”. JD didn’t let the other mislead him and continued searching for hints. Whilst the brunet was busy rummaging around in the trash, Dr. Cox strode a bit further away and looked around for a lead. He was rewarded with a soppy piece of paper trapped between the bricks of the wall. “Hmmm…” He opened it and read the words written on it. The ink was already smeared all over the paper. “Coordinates…” He sighed. What kind of sick game did he get himself into? Out of nowhere, JD peeked his head over the older doctor's shoulder and read the coordinates out loud. Startled, Dr. Cox almost jumped away from JD. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Don’t frighten me like that, Newbie. I almost peed myself.” “Those are coordinates, right? Do you think we should follow them to get to Turk?” He proudly showed Dr. Cox Turk’s phone. “And look what I found in the trash.” Dr. Cox grimaced in disgust. “Yeah, I can smell that.” He took out his own phone and typed in the data. “It’s not far away from here. Come on, stinky.” “You’re mocking me? You realize you’re still wearing the angel wings?” “Shut up and get going, Luciferella,” Dr. Cox snapped at him, already on his way back to the Porsche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Cox had already set up the satnav and was waiting for JD to get into the car. “What’s taking you so long, Newbie?” he growled at the other. When JD was finally sitting in the car, he gave his mentor an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I had something weird on my tail and had to get rid of it.” Perry merely rolled his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they turned into the destined street and halted in front of the target house, Dr. Cox couldn’t help but swear. It was an old building, it’s façade, dark and grey, and it’s dereliction made it seem like it came straight out of a horror movie. “This can’t be true, right?” JD gave him an anxious look. “It’s like in a horror movie,” he said, his voice barely hearable. His teeth were almost clattering. To overplay his angst, he babbled senselessly. “What if… I don’t think that’s a good idea… Maybe we misread the note…” “Okay, Newbie. Let me just make this clear - I am so, so-ho-ho annoyed by the fact that tonight was the first time I could finally shut you up properly, and it’s devastating that I couldn’t continue our littlemake out. I don’t want to get you into any danger and I still want to kiss you a few more times so please, stay in the car, for God’s sake, and stop blabbering. Stay silent for a while and let daddy handle this, alright? If I really need any help, I will call you.” To prove his point, he held up his phone. “Got me there, princess?” “I can’t let-” JD started but was interrupted by Dr. Cox’s lips. That definitely was his favorite way to be shutted up. “Mmmhhh, ‘kay…” he murmured into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His slow motions revealed Dr. Cox’s uncertainty. Getting out of the car took him a while. “It’s the wings,” he told JD. The other just nodded understandingly. Walking the 20 metres to the entry took him almost 10 minutes. To him, the way stretched like eternity. After every second step, he turned around to look if JD was still in the car. He gave him a thumbs-up. Obviously, Perry wasn’t scared. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> etc. etc. “Fine,” he said as he finally rang the doorbell. He usually wasn’t someone to admit to his feelings, especially not his fears, but that night was different. He had not only kissed the love of his life for the first time and was therefore still a bit worn-out - no, on top of that, one of their best surgeons (and buddies) had been kidnapped. No answer came from the other side of the door. There was rustling behind him, somewhere in the bushes. A little creeped out, he turned around to see if there was any danger. The only thing he saw was a black cat sitting on top of the wall that surrounded the lot. He took a deep breath. “Calm down, Per. Can’t wet yourself because of a cat.” The first message they received was scary enough to give children nightmares. That terrible wound on Turk’s face. Plus, running around at night, looking for hints and being startled by even the tiniest noise was not what Dr. Cox had wanted for his Halloween fest. All of a sudden, the door sprung open. But there was no one who could have opened it. “Hello?” He asked cautiously. “Anyone there?” He waited for an answer. As none came, he entered. “Turk, are you here?” With his back (and wings) pressed against the wall, he tried observing his surroundings. It was really dark, only the light from the lanterns outside brought a bit of brightness into the building. Dr. Cox left his post near the cold wall and went further into the building. He stood in the middle of a big reception room with a counter straight ahead of him. It looked like it hadn’t been used for a long time. He could also make out a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were a few dusty paintings decorating the walls. It smelled musty, like an old basement. A wooden stairway guided to the next storey. Classic haunted house, he thought. “Turk?” Perry asked, this time louder. No one responded. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting. When he set his foot on the second step, the door suddenly thunked shut. His heart almost stopped beating - at least he felt like it did. He could barely hold onto the handrail as he almost stumbled up the stairs. Fortunately, before hitting his nose on one of the steps, he caught himself. He swore under his breath. “Why am I acting like a softy now? Newbie’s already rubbing off on me,” he mumbled, getting up and making his way further up the stairs. Despite the fact that his eyes had adapted themselves to the little light available, he could only make each stair out by chance. Arriving at the next storey, he slowly sneaked around, looking for clues about Turk’s whereabouts or, more importantly, his condition. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the staircase. If anything came up here, he would definitely see it. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel watched. Every step made the floor squeak. In the corridor, he didn’t find anything. Only spiderwebs that were covering the furniture, an old rocking chair and a dresser. There were three doors, two to his left and one at the end of the corridor. He decided to search sequentially and started with the first door to his left. The room was empty. “Well, that was a quick quest,” he thought to himself. The next room was, so it seemed, a children’s bedroom. There were old plush animals and puppets everywhere and a rather small bed near the window. He picked up one of the teddy bears that were sitting on the bed. The dust made his nose tickle. “Nothing,” he whispered and put the bear back in place. There was a silent children’s laugh coming from somewhere. Perry looked around, trying to see where the laughing came from. There was no one to be seen. When he left the room and closed the door behind himself, he heard footsteps. “Newbie? I told you to stay in the car.” The noise abruptly stopped. Silence. “Newbie?” Nothing. But then the door to the weird puppet room opened again - and all of the figures were sitting directly at the doorway, staring at Perry. He didn’t know what to think of the situation - was he becoming paranoid? Dr. Cox quickly hurried forward to close the door again. He thought he saw the animals’ and puppets’ eyes glowing red. He shook off that thought and entered the third room. It was lit by a candle, placed in the middle of an old, round table. And that was it. There was only a table in the middle of the room, accompanied by two chairs. With a frown, he walked further into the strange chamber. Again, the door flew shut behind him. This time, he knew better than to be frightened by it. “Must be the wind,” he suspected. His gut told him differently. “He couldn’t possibly hide him in here…” Dr. Cox reasoned. There should be another hint somewhere. He went closer to the table and didn’t find anything suspicious at the first glance. At a closer look, he spotted a little paper underneath the candle holder. It was barely as big as half of his hand. “You made it. You found a paper - congratulations, sucker. Still no sign of your little friend? Find him after your final quest,” was written on it, as well as another set of coordinates. Relieved that he could finally leave that creepy place, he made his way back to the car, only to be once again spooked by the black cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you follow me into the house?” was the first thing he asked his companion. JD, who was dying to know what was going on, gave him an offended look. “No, I actually listened to your advice. And almost died of preoccupation! Did something happen? Did you find something? You look a lot paler than usual.” Dr. Cox leaned back in his seat and folded his arms on his chest. “Well, it seems the criminal knows damn well we’re following his lead. He left another note.” Evidently, Perry wouldn’t tell how freaked out he had gotten. He handed JD the note who read it eagerly. And then froze. “I don’t know how much longer Turk… will be okay... He looked seriously injured…” JD was already in tears when he added, “I just want to find him. Who would do something so terrible?” Perry tried to soothe him and patted his knee. “We’re going to find him. Look, it says ‘final quest’ - afterwards, we’ll most certainly find Turk. And he will be alright. It hasn’t been five hours since you received the first message. We’ll find him soon enough. And we’re doctors, we can stitch him up if he needs us to.” JD sniffed, then agreed. “You’re right… But we should hurry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't have been a surprise to both of them that their next destination turned out to be even worse than the horrific house. They stopped in front of an old hospital. What were the odds? The entire parking lot was empty, only a few deserted cars could be found standing there. The lanterns didn't work anymore, so JD and Dr. Cox were left in the dark after he turned off the car and its lights went out. "You've got to be kidding me. Did we accidentally open one of those wormholes and got teleported into a parallel universe because this sure as hell looks like a zombie movie version of the Sacred Heart." “Yup, it does,” JD said. They headed towards the entrance. “I think we’re pretty crazy for going here, you know? I mean, it’s still Halloween tonight… There could be something spooky waiting inside,” he warned his idol. “The only scary thing is that I somehow got a little attached to these wings,” Dr. Cox replied, pointing at his faux wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JD pushed the door open - luckily, it wasn’t locked. “Why would they leave this place open to the public?” Perry wondered. “Maybe they didn’t and someone broke in?” The second time visiting a spooky place, Dr. Cox had learned his lesson and had taken two flashlights with him. And it really was a clever decision because he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. </span>
  <span>They aimlessly walked around the hospital for a bit, occasionally shouting “Turk?” or “Is anyone here?” into the void. The place was what someone would imagine when someone says “a typical horror hospital” or as JD then called it, the “horrorspital”. Firstly, it was empty. And dark. Secondly, there were old pieces of furniture everywhere, hospital beds, wheelchairs and some more equipment. To make it even more spooky, a few old papers were laying on the floor, some of them still readable and with patients’ pictures on them. Some were stained with blood. The walls were partially black with ashes, some people had probably lit a fire inside. A couple of windows were broken, the remaining shards still spread on the ground. The moonlight and the flashlights reflected themselves on them and gave the place a mysterious atmosphere. </span>
  <span>“So, I don’t think we can just wander around this place and then expect Turk to come to us. We need a strategy to comb through the whole place.” JD nodded in agreement. “We should split up. I will go upstairs and take the second and third storey. You can stay here and also go down to the cellar. Sounds like a plan, right?” “No way, Newbie. I can’t leave you alone in this place!” Dr. Cox took JD by the hand. “I can take care of myself,” JD replied but he couldn’t hide a little smile at the gesture. He carefully pulled away his hand. “Sorry, but…” he said as he went into one of the patient rooms and came back with an old scalpel and an iron stick in his hands. “Look at me! I’m well equipped,” he noted. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. “I can’t persuade you to come with me, right? You’ll do whatever you want, no matter what I say, Chloe?” “You already know the answer, Perry.” He couldn’t help but smile again. “Well, let me at least call you so we can stay connected via our phones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear JD’s breathing as he wandered through the empty corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Cox checked every room. Everything seemed normal. Suddenly, when he went towards the cellar, the light turned on. A weird creature in a nightgown ran past him. He couldn't make out a face, only a grotesque grimace. He screamed. </span>
  <span>“Perry? Perry? Are you alright? I’m coming to get you, alright? Splitting up wasn’t a good idea. There’s something strange going on here! Perry? Oh God, the light went out again! My flashlight ran out of battery!” JD shouted into his phone. “NEWBIE! I’m okay, I just got startled for a second. I’m coming to you, Newbie. Where are you? Are you alright?” The light went on, then out again. Perry repeated his question, “Where are you? Are you alright, Newbie? Hello?” He didn’t get a response. Then, a piercing scream. JD’s scream. He sprinted to the stairs to get to his partner. On the third floor, he couldn't see the other. “Newbie, are you here?” He was overwhelmed by another scream, again, JD’s scared voice. Perry spun round, searching for JD. He must have been close. “Shit,” Perry said as his flashlight slowly dimmed out. It was barely making any light. And then, there was the creature again. Dr. Cox backed off and dropped the flashlight. Darkness. He could hear a growl. The monster was coming towards him. So he ran. Ran for his life. “NEWBIE?! Where are you?” He raced towards the staircase to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The creature hunted after Dr. Cox. “No!” he yelled when he finally reached the exit. It was locked. There was no way out. He needed an alternative. A window? No. There must be another door... He needed to find his Newbie. But there was no trace of JD. Without wasting another minute, he ran to the basement. “Perry?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>JD</span>
  </em>
  <span>! “NEWBIE!” The moment he saw him, relief flushed over him. But it was soon to be displaced when he saw another figure in the shadows. Directly behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>HIS</span>
  </em>
  <span> JD. “Newbie, careful. Don’t turn around.” “Wha-” but the caution was too late - the monster already had it’s arms slung around JD. “Newbie!” The other screamed. Perry rushed forward to save his companion. There was a flash. He was dazzled. “Shit, Newbie!” he stammered. Quickly, he regained his ability to see. But when he tried to reach for the other, he stood there alone. In front of him on the ground, only JD’s flashlight remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of where they could have disappeared to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perry felt useless and desperate. He squatted on the floor and leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know for how long he sat there when out of nowhere, he heard voices. Turk. And JD. He couldn’t understand the words they were speaking but he was sure of one thing: They sounded terrified. Another voice cut through the night, a deep, almost inhuman voice. “You finally get what you deserve,” it said. And then, the sound of a chain saw. Perry has never been so fast in his entire life. He ran like hell, made his way to where the noise was coming from. He was panting for air. At the end of a horribly long corridor, he saw a dim light flaring in the distance. With full speed, he rushed forward. The sight behind the door left him breathless. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never wrote anything spooky or dark before but I still hope this work is okay. Thanks for putting up with me and my weird stories. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monster Mash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trick or Treat?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween, guys!<br/>I hope you're having a spooky Saturday.<br/>Enjoy the last chapter of this story :)</p><p>Hope you also like the little collage I added at the beginning of the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>... </p><p>Dr. Cox almost choked on his own spit. In the narrow room, JD and Turk sat by a table, boxes of Chinese takeout in front of them. And beside the devil and the angel stood Dr. Kelso with a small apparat in his hands from which oritated the sound of a chainsaw. They both gawked at Perry as he stood there with his mouth open, completely speechless.</p><p>"Oh, Perry, I...," JD stuttered awkwardly, an unsure smile on his face.</p><p>"Yo, Dr. Cox. You found me!" The other's best friend cheered.</p><p>Dr. Kelso just laughed his evil laughter.</p><p>"I can't believe this. How the hell did I not see this through!" Perry shouted at them and rushed to his protégé. "I can't believe you used me like that, you old goofhead. That's why you kissed me, I can't believe I actually thought you'd want that!" He had the other grabbed by the collar and lifted him up against the wall. "Karma is a bitch, Newbie," he warned and let him down. "And you two, God, of course Bobbo would play his role in this little game. I know that your voice already sounds like chalk on a blackboard but how did you imitate that psycho voice, Bobbarino?"</p><p>Dr. Kelso smiled triumphantly at JD, who held a microphone in his hands.</p><p>"I won this at the funfair last year," he said and placed the microphone in front of his mouth, "it's crazy, right?" he then asked in that creepy voice.</p><p>Dr. Cox still couldn't believe he's been tricked. On Halloween, he'd fallen for the good ol' <em>Trick</em> part of the <em>Trick or Treat</em>. With fluttering wings, he stormed out of the room.</p><p>"Dr. Cox, wait!" Turk yelled after him.</p><p>JD was already on Perry's heels. "Perry! Please. Don't be mad. It was just a prank! We were super detectives!" He shouted.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Newbie," Perry panted and acccelerated his running.</p><p>Turk and Dr. Kelso were also right behind them. "Perry, don't be a fool!" he spoke into the voice changing microphone. Turk couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Outside of the building, Perry had outdistanced his pursuers. He hurried to his car, disrespectful of his surroundings. He didn't hear the other car approaching. But JD did.</p><p>"Dr. Cox! Perry! To your left!" he warned but it was too late. The car had hit his heavenly companion. "Perry! No!" JD ran to where the accident had happened. He almost tripped over his own feet.</p><p>Turk took him by the arm to hold him back. "Bro! Don't look! You don't want to remember him like that." He spun JD around to look at him and took him into his arms. "VB! I'm sorry."</p><p>"Turk... What happened? Is he hurt? Oh my-" JD whined anxiously. He tried to turn his head but Turk kept it against his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he murmured.</p><p>A dreadful scream jolted through the nightly air. JD and Turk both turned around and saw a gruesome figure running towards them. They could only make out its contours and... Its ginormous sharp teeth.</p><p>"Forget Perry for a second, JD! We need to get the hell out of here!" Turk tried to pull his best friend away who just stood there paralyzed. "JD ? Please! Move!" He pleaded desperately and tugged at JD's arm. The creature was almost beside them. "Shit, JD, come on!" Turk's voice was high pitched by then. He finally managed to get JD to move. They sprinted forward.</p><p>"What's that?" JD yelled completely out of breath.</p><p>"I don't know!" They kept running. Turk occasionally looked back over his shoulder.</p><p>"It's still behind us!" JD panted. He really wasn't in his best physical state.</p><p>Suddenly, he tripped over his own shoelaces. JD fell face first onto the asphalt. He lost consciousness.</p><p>...</p><p>JD woke up in someone's arms. He thought himself at ease and let out a long breath. "Thanks, Turk. Is the monster still behind us?" He groaned with his still raspy voice.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." The creature hummed and brought his grimace closer to JD's face.</p><p>The other cried for help.</p><p>"Fool me once, fool me twice - are you death or paradise?" The monster whispered through its long teeth.</p><p>All JD could see were the horrible disfigured face. Darkness. And the writing on its forehead.</p><p>"Kiss me?" JD read out loud, questioningly. He was shaking with fear.</p><p>The creature laughed viciously. "If you ask so nicely!"</p><p>It slowly lifted the mask. JD had his eyes closed and waited for it to end it. And then he really felt lips on his. Soft, humanly lips. Was he already dead?</p><p>JD heard laughter and cheers around him. Still in fear of what he might see in front of him, he lifted his eyelids.</p><p>It was Perry kissing him. Angel wings. White suit.</p><p>"Oh!" he exclaimed as he broke the kiss. "You tricked me!" He pointed at the mask that Perry had pushed up on his head.</p><p>"Touché," the winged man replied smugly.</p><p>"You scared me to death!"</p><p>"You're well alive," said Carla who stood beside them. "And you started this."</p><p>Perry still had JD in his arms, bridal style. All around them, their friends and colleagues had gathered. They were smiling and laughing at the situation.</p><p>Dr. Kelso patted Dr. Cox on the shoulder. "Well done, Perry. You really had him believe he was in charge."</p><p>"I knew he'd never think that I had looked through his plan. Newbie here was way too eager to play a trick on me." Perry winked at Kelso but then turned back to give his devil another short kiss.</p><p>"You should have seen your face."</p><p>JD fidgeted in his arms. "Let me down!"</p><p>Perry disobeyed and held JD closer to his chest. "Nope." He gave him a peck on the mouth, then on his cheeks and his temples. "I hope you don't mind me asking you if you want to be my boyfriend after all of this and in front of all of those people?"</p><p>"You're asking me... What?"</p><p>"I wanted to make it official."</p><p>"You're nuts."</p><p>"Only for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>